


Deserved It Anyway

by saepbby



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben Hargreeves is a Good Brother, Diego Hargreeves is a Good Brother, Five-centric, I suck ass at tags, Klaus Hargreeves is a Good Brother, More to be added????, My First Fanfic, Shhh you'll see, Some switched roles, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 12:42:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saepbby/pseuds/saepbby
Summary: Okay, so this is an alternate universe in which Five doesn't leave because Vanya disappears first. So, this will mostly be Five-centric. You'll see! Also, please let me know what could be changed, or what ideas you have in the comments!





	Deserved It Anyway

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is an alternate universe in which Five doesn't leave because Vanya disappears first. So, this will mostly be Five-centric. You'll see! Also, please let me know what could be changed, or what ideas you have in the comments!

Vanya moved silently down the hallway, ears intently listened for the slightest shift in noise. What luck, she mused to herself, for all of her siblings to have a day off. With her father away, the group had decided to play all-out hide-and-seek, and Five had insisted Vanya skip her violin playing to join them. How could she turn down an offer like that? Actually playing with her siblings for once seemed like a great idea. It allowed her to have a vague grasp at what a potentially normal childhood was like, which seemed fitting for an ordinary girl such as herself. She padded around the corner and headed up the stairs, too lost in her thoughts to notice the other person making a mad dash down the stairs.

The harsh shoulder-check nearly sent her back down the staircase, had the other not caught her hand to help her regain balance. Her eyes flicked upward and were met with Klaus’ face, and he grinned sheepishly. “Sorry,” he whispered, hauling her up next to him with a grunt of effort. She arched a brow at him, a smile of her own blooming across her face. He had a rampant energy that was downright infectious. 

From somewhere above them, the distant voice of Five screaming that he was beginning his hunt startled them both. Klaus giggled like a madman and grabbed Vanya’s bicep, tearing down the stairs as she stumbled along at his heels. “Klaus!” She whisper-yelled, urgency overtaking her features as he ran directly toward their father’s office. “The old man’s not here, Vanya, and the stuck-up won’t think to look in there!” His reply made sense, but Vanya’s brow ticked in annoyance. “Five’s not stuck-up,” she growled back, pulling backward to drag Klaus to a halt. He rolled his eyes and shrugged before finally relenting, mumbling an apology before throwing the office’s door open as quietly as he could. Her brother scrambled inside like some kind of rodent, and the comparison made her giggle under her breath before she - hesitantly, mind you - followed him in. They closed the door, eyeing each other, and then turning to their father’s chair. It sat empty, shockingly enough, as the billionaire always seemed to be in it, scribbling away in that journal of his. 

The grin on Klaus’ face fogged her mind with confusion. It was already too late by the time realization hit Vanya like a truck. “No, Klaus-” she didn’t even get time to stop him before he’d jumped up and made a beeline for their father’s chair. “Klaus-” she didn’t know why she figured hissing his name a second time would help, because it most certainly didn’t stop her brother from throwing his entire body into the chair. Uneasiness settled into Vanya’s core immediately. He grinned at her and threw his arms open, clearly concealing a manic laugh of victory. Anxiety picked at the corners of her mind, causing Vanya to fiddle the cuffs of her sleeves. Glancing toward the door, Vanya huffed. If Five did decide to search the office, both of them were absolutely screwed. No doubt Luther would give them a long lecture about it, and then proceed to ignore them again. No, she’d have to take it into her own hands before Klaus did something stupid. “Klaus, get out of his chair,” she tried, taking a hesitant step forward. Klaus’ expression faltered momentarily, his nose scrunching up in mild confusion. “Why? It’s not like he’s here to yell at us, Vanya.” Her frown deepened, her anxiety shifting to annoyance. “But that doesn’t mean we can just… just mess with his stuff!” Her protests went ignored as he leaned forward, adopting another grin as he poorly imitated their father. Vanya could hear Five walking around upstairs, stopping just over their heads. With bated breath, she waited, shooting Klaus a look that made him go silent. 

When Five moved on, Vanya saw it as a window of opportunity, and she took the chance. Jumping up, Vanya lunged over the desk and grabbed Klaus, slapping her hand over his mouth as she more or less started to fall. The calamity knocked several items onto the floor, and they wound up as a heap at the foot of the chair. Klaus shoved her off of him, shocked that she’d probably just given them away entirely. “Vanya!” he snapped, shaking her shoulders gently, “We’re gonna lose now!” She ignored him, wrestling his hands off her and looking at the box that had fallen open when it landed on the floor. More importantly, the contents it had spilled. Klaus huffed, clearly still upset. She ignored him, though, too focused on the bright red journal laying on the floor just in front of her. In gold, she could see the letters “R” and “G”. Reginald Hargreeves. 

Breathless, she was pulled back to reality when Klaus reached for it, mumbling something along the lines of,  _ “just a peek couldn’t hurt, right?” _

She could feel the way her heartbeat picked up when Klaus opened the cover, pounding wildly against her ribcage. He flipped boredly through the pages, pausing to glance over a list of notes about himself. His hesitance only fueled Vanya’s now-overpowering anxiety. Another few pages skipped past, and then he froze. Vanya wanted to hide her face, to demand that he put it back, but her morbid curiosity got the better of her. The title stole away the little breath she still had.  _ “Dangerous - Number Seven”. _

**Author's Note:**

> And off we go! From this point on, it should be from Five's perspective. Also, the storyline should kick off around chapters one or two.


End file.
